


shameless

by yanisiya



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Clubbing, F/F, Girl Crush, High School, One Night Stands, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanisiya/pseuds/yanisiya
Summary: Джихё дурно как-то от этого, но она не решится оттолкнуть, потому что это Хираи Момо и сказать ей «нет» невозможно в принципе.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo





	1. бесстыжая

Момо меняет цвет волос.

Вот так вот просто приходит на следующий день, садится за парту, а у неё вместо привычных каштановых, какой-то оттенок белого(?). Джихё не разбирается в этом от слова совсем, да и неважно это, если теперь Момо выглядит сказочной и совершенно неземной, и это проблема определённо намного важнее.

Чёлка закрывает лоб и немного падает на глаза, Момо не привыкла ещё, поэтому постоянно пытается поправить её, встряхивая легонько головой. Откидывает мешающие пряди в сторону, что-то быстро отвечает любопытной Мине, а потом собирает волосы в хвост. Джихё наблюдает за ней искоса, ловит каждое движение, запоминает старательно и чувствует себя неважно.

Взгляд непроизвольно скользит по шее, а потом вниз к ключицам и Джихё не выдерживает. Отворачивается к окну, проклинает майскую жару и себя заодно.

//

Момо немного надоедливая и очень любит прикосновения.

Момо подходит незаметно, кладёт голову на плечо Джихё, обнимает за талию и стоит так пару минут. Джихё дурно как-то от этого, но она не решится оттолкнуть, потому что это Хираи Момо и сказать ей «нет» невозможно в принципе.

//

Момо красивая.

Она не хрупкая, как фарфоровая кукла, сломать её прикосновениями нельзя (сломать можно, морально, может быть, но Джихё никогда не сделает этого). Джихё все равно немного боится касаться её, поэтому никогда не подходит первой, хотя хочется очень.

//

У Момо восхитительная фигура. И ноги в особенности.

Джихё ей завидует очень, ненавидит школьную форму, а в особенности эти юбки, которые слишком короткие до неприличия. Ловит взгляды одноклассников, которые рассматривают Момо, когда та стоит возле двери и о чем-то шепчется с Миной. Джихё думает о том, что они слишком наглые и пора бы им перестать смотреть так, потому что это неприлично как-то (она боится признаться себе, что смотрит так же, и ревнует(?)).

Момо любит внимание, жаждет постоянно, хотя получает его достаточно (на самом деле, ей нужно внимание только от Джихё, и не только взгляды украдкой, а нечто большее всё-таки).

//

Момо садится на край учительского стола, а потом и вовсе запрыгивает на него. Упирается руками в стол и болтает ногами. Улыбается и напевает какую-то мелодию. Джихё не разбирает какую, потому что рядом с Хираи Момо такие мелочи не замечаются как-то, зато замечаются коленки и клетчатая юбка, что задирается немного.

Джихё хочет сказать что-то о том, что уже поздно, и она хочет домой, но это все неважно сейчас как-то. Она говорит _«онни»_ и останавливается. Джихё думает, что Момо абсолютно бесстыжая, когда та откидывает голову назад и устраивается удобнее.

Джихё подходит к ней, упирается руками в стол по бокам и шепчет _«онни, ты напрашиваешься, что ли?»_. Момо не отвечает, а только бесстыже улыбается, наклоняется ближе и склоняет голову набок. Волосы спадают на плечи, и Джихё не выдерживает. Мягко проводит рукой по её волосам. Они приятные на ощупь и пахнут шампунем.

Сейчас они слишком близко, но Джихё хочется ещё ближе. Она кладёт руку на коленку Момо, а второй касается тёплой алой щеки. Момо неловко и даже стыдно. Джихё смотрит пристально на неё, Момо отводит взгляд и смотрит куда-то мимо (оказывается, эта девчонка умеет смущаться?). Джихё усмехается и ведёт рукой выше, задевает подол клетчатой юбки, аккуратно поглаживает тёплую кожу. Целует мягко, перебирает волосы на затылке, притягивает ближе к себе. Момо хватается за её плечи и отвечает на поцелуй.

Момо уже жалеет о том, что решила подразнить Джихё, потому сейчас неловко, стыдно и невыносимо плохо (до одури хорошо, на самом деле). Руки Джихё давно забрались под её юбку, и теперь сжимают округлые девичьи бедра, а губы целуют ключицы. Момо думает, что это абсолютно не правильно: Джихё, они, учительский стол, но ей очень хорошо сейчас и останавливаться не хочется.

— Добилась своего, онни? — Джихё шепчет ей на ухо, забираясь под форменную рубашку, проводя осторожно по выпирающим рёбрам, сжимает легонько грудь. Момо от этого дышит тяжело и отрывисто, а когда Джихё внезапно крепко прижимает к себе и кусает за ухо, то не выдерживает и тихо стонет.

Момо хочет большего. Она хочет Джихё. Хочет, чтобы та касалась её везде, дразнила, доводила её до предела, целовала жарко и говорила, что _«онни, ты моя и только моя»._

Момо действительно хочет быть _её_.

Момо ёрзает нетерпеливо, прижимаясь ближе и уже откровенно прося. Джихё не нужно говорить дважды. Она осторожно прикасается к её внутренней стороне бёдер, Момо инстинктивно раздвигает ноги и прижимается ближе (Момо хочет ещё ближе, чтобы кожа к коже, но пока что нельзя и от этого тошно); юбка постыдно задирается, Джихё хочет снять к чертям эту тряпку. Да и вообще содрать эту ненавистную школьную форму и закинуть её куда-то в конец класса. На Момо слишком много одежды и это мешает.

— Пошли домой, — Джихё осторожно ведёт пальцами выше. Влажно, постыдно влажно, но от этого хочется ещё больше.

— Сейчас? Ты издеваешься? — голос Момо немного срывается и звучит непривычно громко. Она хочет, до безумия хочет, чтобы Джихё не останавливалась, но та вполне серьёзно. Момо безумно хочет её ударить.

Джихё отстраняется от Момо, тянет её за руку на себя. У Момо трясутся коленки и вообще трудно идти.

— Я ненавижу тебя.

— Взаимно, — отвечает Джихё, притягивая Момо ближе. А затем шлёпает по заднице, и смеясь тянет её за руку.

— Какая же ты невыносимая.


	2. джихё не трахается в клубах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> джихё абсолютно точно и никогда не трахается с танцовщицами в клубах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (порно ради порно. и как говорится любые совпадения с реальными люди случайность и только фантазия автора)

Джихё не трахается в клубах.

Джихё никогда не лижется с первым попавшимся парнем на танцполе, не позволяет себя лапать кому попало и даже не пьет больше трех бокалов за вечер.

Джихё вообще примерная девочка и приходит в клуб, чтобы потанцевать.

Джихё не знает как так произошло, что её сейчас лапает какая-то девица, вжимая в стену и заставляя стонать от одних только прикосновений. Джихё хочется уйти отсюда и исчезнуть куда-то, но больше всего Джихё хочется, чтобы её уже перестали целовать куда попало и дразнить невыносимо.

Когда по её щеке проводят пальцами и с наглой ухмылкой спрашивают —

— И часто ты позволяешь так себя зажимать всяким незнакомцам?

То Джихё правда хочется сбежать отсюда, но она лишь так же нагло отвечает:

— Знаешь, ты первая.

— Оу, даже так. Люблю быть первой.

Ей кажется, что она слишком наглая даже для незнакомки, которая спокойно зажимает таких хороших девочек как Джихё по вечерам в клубе, а еще ей кажется, что _она слишком много думает не о том._

Когда Джихё разворачивают лицом к стене и шепчут на ухо

_— Станешь плохой девочкой для меня?_

Она думает о том, что проебалась по полной и дальше падать некуда, но, когда ее разворачивают обратно, вдавливая лопатками в стену, а чужие руки спускаются вниз и забираются под юбку, отодвигая белье и быстро гладя по промежности, убеждается в том, что может.

Ей непривычно, стыдно и мучительно жарко. её гладят по бокам и ошалело выцеловывают шею, и это все настолько _слишком_ , что Джихё жалко хнычет и царапает ногтями стену. Коленки предательски дрожат и подкашиваются, не дают позорно свалиться только руки, которые собственнически держат её за талию.

— Момо.

— … что?

— Если захочешь стонать мое имя, то стони его.

Джихё кажется, что она готова кончить только от того, насколько эта Момо наглая и уверенная в себе.

А еще у нее слишком сладкое имя и —

— Я еще не начинала даже, а ты уже такая мокрая

неожиданно холодные пальцы.

Джихё думает об этом когда они начинают двигаться внутри её.

— Черт, тебя так неудобно трахать здесь

Джихё чувствует себя героиней какого-то дешевого фильма, а еще понимает, что у неё абсолютно никудышная выдержка, ибо она готова позорно кончить прямо вот так: прижатой к стене и с чужими пальцами в себе.

Момо двигает пальцами быстрее, попутно выцеловывая шею и оставляя засосы.  
Джихё кажется, что так она потом точно будет похожа на доступную девочку, которую можно быстро трахнуть в клубе.

Но это не мешает ей сейчас стонать и держаться за плечи этой наглой Момо, чтобы не свалиться на пол, потому что ей сейчас жарко и слишком хорошо.

Когда Джихё кончает, то сильно хватается за плечи Момо, а та кусает её ключицу и вынимает пальцы, вытирая руку о бедро Джихё.

Джихё дышит тяжело, а Момо спокойно поправляет волосы и майку на себе и, разворачиваясь бросает наглое —

— Не благодари. 

Джихё абсолютно точно не трахается с танцовщицами в клубах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> люблю обламывать, а потом таки радовать

**Author's Note:**

> я так люблю обламывать людей простите


End file.
